Second Republic of Pirates
History of the First Republic of Pirates The era of piracy in the Bahamas began in 1696, when the privateer Henry Every brought his ship the Fancy loaded with loot from plundering Indian Empire trade ships into Nassau harbour. Every bribed the governor Nicholas Trott with gold and silver, and with the Fancy itself, still loaded with 50 tons of elephant tusks and 100 barrels of gunpowder. This established Nassau as a base where pirates could operate safely, although various governors regularly made a show of suppressing piracy. Although the governors were still legally in charge, the pirates became increasingly powerful. Nassau was then taken over by English privateers, who became completely lawless pirates over time. The pirates attacked French and Spanish ships, while the French and Spanish forces burned Nassau several more times. Pirates established themselves in Nassau, and essentially established their own 'republic' with its own 'governors'. By 1713 the War of the Spanish Succession was over, but many British privateers were slow to get the news, or reluctant to accept it, and so slipped into piracy. This led to large numbers of unemployed privateers making their way to New Providence to join the 'republic' and swell its numbers. The 'republic' was dominated by two famous pirates who were bitter rivals – Benjamin Hornigold and Henry Jennings. Hornigold was mentor to pirates such as the infamous Edward Teach, known as "Blackbeard", along with Sam Bellamy and Stede Bonnet. Jennings was mentor to Charles Vane, 'Calico' Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny, and Mary Read. Despite their rivalries, the pirates formed themselves into the 'Flying Gang' and quickly became infamous for their exploits. The Governor of Bermuda stated that there were over 1000 pirates in Nassau at that time and that they outnumbered the mere hundred of inhabitants in the town. Blackbeard was later voted by the pirates of Nassau to be their 'Magistrate', to be in command of their 'Republic' and enforce law and order as he saw fit. While originally the pirates had avoided attacking British ships, this restraint disappeared over time, and at their height, the pirates could command a small fleet of ships that could take on the frigates of the Royal Navy. The amount of havoc the pirates were causing led to an outcry for their destruction, and finally George I appointed Woodes Rogers as Governor of the Bahamas to bring the piracy to an end. In 1718 Rogers arrived in Nassau with a fleet of seven ships, carrying a pardon for all those who turned themselves in and refrained from further piracy. Among those who accepted this offer was Benjamin Hornigold, and, in a shrewd move, Rogers commissioned Hornigold to hunt down and capture those pirates who refused to surrender and accept the royal pardon. As a former privateer himself, Hornigold was well placed to understand what needed to be done and he pursued his former comrades with zeal. Although pirates such as Charles Vane and Blackbeard evaded capture, Hornigold did take ten pirates prisoner and on the morning of 12 December 1718, nine of them were executed. This act re-established British control and ended the pirates' 'republic' in the Bahamas. Those pirates who had fled successfully continued their piratical activities elsewhere in the Caribbean in what has become known as the Golden Age of Piracy. History of the Second Republic of Pirates It was founded on February 5th, 1750 when a small band of Pirates met in the tavern on an island call Tortuga. The three founders decided to do with what had become of the old piracy, and Grim suggested that they built a brand new republic, one that would rises from the ashes of the first. They begin to gather many ships & allies to assist them to begin to retake Nassau from the British's control. Grim Wahl begin to recruit his most trusted loyal friend name Roland Gunwale who decided to help him out with the assist of their ships & crew. Another man name Rémi Dupuis who happen to be a famous pirate who was mentored by Jack Sparrow has offered his loyalty and allegiance to the Republic cause by becoming the most trusted treasury officer. Will be edited Founders *Grim Wahl - First Founder *Roland "Snake" Gunwale - Second Founder *Rémi Dupuis - Third Founder Guilds Social Information Economic Information Trade Snuff, tobacco, pipes, weapons, ammunition, food (especially sugar and coffee and exotic spices), rum, wine, ale, goblets, medicine, pieces-of-eight, doubloons, gold bars, silver, jewelry (including ornate crucifixes!), gems, precious metals, candlesticks, silverware, or anything of value like an antique jewelry box or snuff box Gallery of Piracy PirateCaptain.jpeg|Pirate Captain SailorPirate.jpeg|Pirate Sailor PiratesCombat.jpeg|Pirates engaging in combat ship versus ship Waves-landscape-oil-font-b-painting-b-font-Seascape-font-b-Pirate-b-font-font-b.jpg|Pirates engaging other merchants ships Bar-Fight.jpg|Pirates enjoying Bar Fight! DOCK.jpg|Pirates (Under colors of the British is trading with the Merchants) PirateETW.jpg|Pirate Militia Soldier Diplomatic Relationships Allies *(TBA) Enemies Map of Second Republic of Pirates Captain's Council (TBA) Members Database Pirates of the Era Many of the most well known pirates in historical lore originate from this Second Golden Age of Piracy *Grim Wahl - The most famous pirate captain who raided British trademarks and merchant ships. Declared himself as King of Nassau and went on to form the Second Republic of Pirates. *Roland Gunwale - A famous pirate who was in exile for many centuries. It wasn't until he found Grim Wahl wash up on the shore of Driftwood Isle that he decided to join him. Second Founder of Second Republic of Pirates. *Rémi Dupuis - A famous pirate who was mentored in the way of piracy by the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Dupuis left the crew of the Black Pearl to assemble his own and commandeer his ship, Fortune Eclipse. He is the third founder of the Second Republic of Pirates. *Ishmael Decksteel - A fearful leader that the British Empire fear and his past is a past. He once served under the British until he left due to what they done to him. He was in exile for 2 years until Grim came and ask for his help to fight the British which he will take up for. He's a Captain of Red Stallion and member of Grim's inner circle. Portrait Gallery of Members GRW Painting.jpeg|Grim Wahl ~ Pirate King of Second Republic of Pirates Remi painting.jpeg|Remi Dupuis ~ Captain of Fortune Esclipse, Treasury of Bank News *'General' **The Council Members has made themselves Allaince with the Maroon Slaves alongside with their Maroon King & Queen throughout the Carribean. **Giovanni de' Medici offer his service to Grim Wahl and he was given rank of Admiral of the mightily pirate fleet *'Territorial Acquisitions' Category:TLOPO Category:Governments Category:Role-Play Category:Pirates